Just my luck
by Mah Judd Weasley
Summary: Porque era o garoto que estudou comigo na pré-escola. O garoto que colocou cola no meu sanduíche. O garoto que grudou chiclete no meu cabelo. O garoto que zombou de mim por um mês quando eu fiz xixi na calça no meio da aula.
1. Chapter 1

Acordei duas horas e sete minutos antes do despertador tocar. Qualquer um viraria pro lado e dormiria de novo. Mas eu me arrastei pra fora da cama. Olhei para o espelho, logo acima da pia do banheiro. Meus cabelos estavam cobrindo quase todo meu rosto, meu pijama xadrez estava todo torto e amarrotado. Eu estava parecendo um urso. Não estava, nem de longe, parecendo a garota radiante que minha mãe me disse que eu pareceria no meu primeiro dia no novo colégio. Agradeci mentalmente que Marlene ainda não tinha acordado.

Entrei no chuveiro.

Água fria.

-AAAHHH! Que droga!

-Tudo bem ai? – perguntou Lene assustada – provavelmente por causa do meu grito histérico – com uma voz sonolenta.

Sai enrolada na toalha, com o cabelo metade molhado, metade todo descabelado. Lene, minha colega de quarto, - eu mencionei que o meu colégio novo, é um colégio interno? É isso mesmo. Agora eu moro na escola. Fingir dor de cabeça para faltar a aula? Nem pensar! Atrasos? Severamente punidos. Também quem se atrasaria pra aula num colégio interno? Existe algo de muito errado com alguém que mora na escola e consegue se atrasar pra aula! – disse um palavrão e levantou a cabeça do travesseiro.

- O que você ta fazendo acordada? São cinco da manhã! – ela disse, parecendo realmente aborrecida.

- Eu perdi o sono. – respondi. Não que eu estivesse dormindo. Nunca consigo dormir antes do primeiro dia de aula. Principalmente o primeiro dia de aula num colégio novo. Eu simplesmente detesto primeiro dia de aula. É inevitável que eu sinta que todo mundo está me encarando e me analisando. Apesar de eu ser uma especialista em primeiros dias de aula. Minha mãe presta consultoria de mercado para empresas internacionais. Isso significa que nos mudamos muito. Muito mesmo. Eu devo ter estudado em uns sete colégios diferentes. Sete primeiros dias de aula. E eu ainda não havia me acostumado com isso.

Eu só estava um pouquinho menos nervosa porque, especificamente nesse primeiro dia de aula eu já tinha uma amiga. Lene e eu tínhamos nos conhecido na noite anterior, quando descobrimos que éramos colegas de quarto. Ela estuda aqui desde os cinco anos e eu acho que nos demos bem. Talvez nos tornemos boas amigas... Isso é, se ela puder me perdoar por acordá-la as cinco da manhã.

- Hum. – ela respondeu, ainda sonolenta – E por que você está gritando tanto?

- Acho que o chuveiro quebrou. A água ta fria! – ela rolou os olhos.

- Já tentou virar a chave do chuveiro para opção "água quente"?

- Ahn? – respondi brilhantemente.

- Tem um botão na parte de cima do chuveiro. De um lado está escrito "quente" e do outro lado "frio". Todo que você precisa fazer é girar o botão. – concluiu ela, e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Ah. – eu disse, me sentindo estúpida. Ela já tinha voltado a dormir.

* * *

- Lily, temos a manhã live, eu pensei que nós poderíamos dar uma volta pelo colégio antes do almoço. – Lene sugeriu. Ela não estava mais aborrecida. Acho que já tinha dormido o suficiente.

- Tudo bem! – eu concordei.

- Eu posso te mostrar tudo e como não temos aula, só um discurso de boas-vindas depois do almoço, a gente tem a tarde livre pra se divertir! – ela deu um pulinho.

Diversão. Estava mesmo precisando disso. Minhas férias não foram nem um pouco divertidas. Não mesmo. Nem de longe. Vou dizer o que foram minhas férias: fossa.

Eu tinha um namorado no meu antigo colégio. Namoramos por um ano. Um namorado lindo, atencioso, que sabia conversar, se vestia muito bem e se importava comigo. Perfeito! A exceção de uma coisinha: ele já era comprometido. Com Amos Diggory, o zagueiro do time de futebol do colégio. Sim. Meu namorado, por quem eu era totalmente, loucamente, profundamente apaixonada, me escondeu por um ano que era gay. GAY! Eu realmente esperava que ele fosse me pedir em casamento quando ele me disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra contar. Quero dizer, ele nunca deu sinais de que não gostava de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gostava dele. Nós nunca chegamos até o fim. Eu nunca cheguei até o fim com ninguém. Mas eu realmente achei que estava pronta e que ele era o cara certo. Eu planejava chegar até o fim depois que ele me pedisse em casamento e me prometesse que me esperaria para sempre, antes que eu partisse para mais uma mudança com a minha mãe.

Por isso passei as férias inteiras em casa desempacotando a mudança (e depois empacotando tudo de novo pra ir pro colégio), chorando, comendo e amaldiçoando futebol.

- Ótimo! – eu disse, tentando afastar a lembrança – Já estou pronta!

* * *

Durante o período da manhã Lene conseguiu me apresentar cada clube do colégio. E não eram poucos! Tinha o clube de astronomia, de química, de literatura, de teatro, de artesanato, o de defesa dos animais, o de debate, o de informática, o comitê de formatura, o jornal da escola, os atletas e as líderes de torcida. Da qual ela era membro. Depois que ela me contou eu me surpreendi por não ter adivinhado. Ela fazia totalmente o tipo líder de torcida. Sabe como é, linda, simpática, cabelo perfeitamente no lugar, amiga de todos, notas perfeitas e nenhuma celulite ou espinha.

Descobri que as líderes de torcida são responsáveis por apresentarem o colégio aos novos alunos, por causa da simpatia e do espírito escolar e tudo mais.

E também descobri que sou a única aluna nova este ano. O que é, sabe, ótimo.

Simplesmente ótimo.

* * *

- Desculpe a correria! – ela me disse enquanto entravamos no refeitório para o almoço. O refeitório também era muito grande. Muito mesmo. E, surpreendentemente, estava lotado. Não tinha notado que haviam tantos alunos assim – É que eu precisava mesmo te mostrar tudo antes do almoço.

- Por que? – perguntei, não entendendo nada.

- Porque – ela sussurrou – Temos que nos aprontar pra festa.

- Que festa? – sussurrei também.

- Todo ano, desde a quinta série, fazemos uma festa no primeiro dia de aula. Em um galpão abandonado nos fundos do terreno do colégio.

- Legal! – sussurrrei de volta. – Mas por que estamos sussurrando?

- Porque festas sem supervisão não são permitidas aqui!

Tentei explicar a ela que eu não achava uma boa idéia quebrar as regras logo no primeiro dia de aula, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou. Estava díficil encontrar uma mesa, visto que todas as líderes de torcida já, tinham almoçado e faltavam uns quinze minutos para o fim do horário de almoço.

Considerei a possibilidade de comer no jardim. Parecia um lugar agradável e o dia estava lindo. E também os japoneses fazem isso o tempo todo. Disse isso a Marlene e ela concordou, apesar de observar que os japoneses só fazem isso lá no Japão. Eu a ignorei e a arrastei pela mão em direção a porta de saída.

Andamos menos de dez passos, até que um garoto nos chamou. Ou melhor, chamou a Lene.

* * *

Era bem bonito, na verdade. Tinha os cabelos escuros que caiam nos olhos, que eram azuis, parecia ser bem alto e forte. Estava sentado ao lado de outros caras bonitos, altos e fortes. Pareciam ser do time de futebol. Essa possibilidade não me agradou muito. Eu odeio futebol.

Mas eu realmente não me dei conta do meu azar até que desviei a atenção dos olhos azuis do garoto prara olhar para o garoto ao lado dele.

E ai eu congelei.

Porque era o garoto que estudou comigo na pré-escola. O garoto que colocou cola no meu sanduíche. O garoto que grudou chiclete no meu cabelo. O garoto que zombou de mim por um mês quando eu fiz xixi na calça no meio da aula.

James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

- Olha! Vamos nos sentar ali com os meninos! – para o meu desespero, Lene apontou para mesa onde James Potter estava. Ele não deu sinais de ter me visto ou me reconhecido.

- Lily, esses são Sirius, - ela apontou para o garoto de olhos azuis – James - Oh! Jura? – e Remus. – ela apontou para o garoto sentado na ponta.

E passado o meu choque inicial, eu atentei para um fato que tornou tudo ainda pior: ele estava gostoso.

Tinha os cabelos levemente bagunçados – não parecia de propósito, como alguns garotos faziam, mas realmente natural. E sexy. Droga! – e usava óculos. Eu me lembro disso. Mas na pré-escola, ele usava óculos infantis, que enroscavam na orelha e o faziam parecer meio idiota. Mas esses, em conjunto com o sorriso que ele exibia no canto da boca, o faziam parecer inteligente, gostoso e engraçado ao mesmo tempo.

Entretanto, ele não era o único. Fiz um esforço para parar de encarar James com cara de espanto, pois ele tinha começado a me olhar como se eu fosse louca. Talvez eu seja. Enquanto comíamos e conversávamos – sim. Ainda tive que fingir que tudo estava bem e conversar! E eu estava certa. Ele é engraçado. – eu reparei nos outros garotos.

Remus tinha a pele queimada de sol – ele certamente se divertiu mais do que eu no verão – e cabelos e olhos castanho-claros. Pela descrição ele pode parecer comum. Mas não era. Covinhas se formavam quando ele sorria. E tinha o sorriso mais espontâneo e contagiante que já vi. Parecia o mais quieto do grupo e inspirava confiança. Sirius era claramente o tipo por quem toda garota se apaixona. E que não deixa passar nenhuma. Marlene não parecia confortável sentada ao lado dele. Ria das piadas e interagia normalmente. Mas não o olhava nos olhos. Olhos hipnotizantes por sinal. Azuis como o lápis-de-cor azul claro. Contrastando absurdamente com os cabelos lisos, pretos, que caiam sobre os olhos ás vezes. Ele jogava a cabeça para o lado para afastá-los. Um gesto que, em qualquer outro garoto pareceria desengonçado, mas nele era charmoso.

Apesar de os garotos serem ótimos, - inclusive James, que agora, tenho plena certeza, não se lembra de mim – comi o mais rápido que consegui, para sair dali logo! Porque ele podia não se lembrar de mim, mas eu me lembrava dele! E muito bem!

* * *

Voltamos para o quarto e começamos a nos arrumar. Depois de termos tomado banho e secado o cabelo, Lene estava fazendo minha maquiagem – eu disse que não precisava e que eu nem uso maquiagem, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou. – eu estava nervosa porque ela tinha o lápis de olho muito próximo da minha íris. Mais próximo do que eu gostaria. Mas suas mão estavam firmes e relaxadas, como se já tivessem feito isso milhões de vezes. O que é provável. Mas mesmo assim me deixava nervosa.

Porém, ela me fez esquecer totalmente o incômodo quando perguntou:

- Então? Por que você estava toda esquisita no almoço hoje?

Ela me pegou de surpresa. Eu achei que tinha disfarçado bem... será que mais alguém tinha percebido?

- Como assim? – perguntei. Para ganhar tempo e pensar em uma resposta.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Você ficou encarando James um tempão e deu pra ver que você tava toda tensa. Achei que você fosse sair correndo dali.

Oh! Olá Lily! Discrição mandou lembranças! Realmente, ela tinha razão. Talvez eu não tivesse disfarçado muito bem.

- Hum... é que... – eu não sabia o que dizer. Finalmente me decidi por dizer a verdade. Quero dizer, por que não? Talvez, o ponto de vista de outra pessoa, principalmente uma que conhece James, pudesse me ajudar a desfazer a nuvem negra que tinha se formado em cima da minha cabeça. Porque eu não conseguia me livrar da sensação de que, quando eu menos esperasse, ele ia me humilhar na frente de todo mundo, como naquela vez que eu esqueci de trancar a porta do banheiro e ele, hum... deixa pra lá!

Contei tudo a Marlene. Sobre como ele era chato, insuportável e como eu o odiava. E também sobre como eu me sentia ridícula achando que quase dez anos depois ele faria tudo de novo. Eu era realmente ridícula. Ele sequer se lembrava de mim!

Lene escutou tudo. Quando finalmente eu parei de falar ela me encarou por alguns segundos e depois começou a rir descontroladamente. E muito alto.

- O que foi? – eu estava meio ofendida. Tinha acabado de compartilhar os momentos mais humilhantes da minha infância com ela e tudo que ela conseguia fazer era dar risada?

- Desculpe Lily! – ela disse, depois de recuperar o fôlego – É que você... ai meu Deus! Você realmente acha que ele fazia aquilo por que te odiava?

- E não era? – estava começando a achar que ela estava brincando comigo.

- Lily – ela falou bem devagar, como se eu fosse retardada. Talvez eu seja. – todo mundo sabe disso. Quando um menino maltrata uma menina na pré-escola significa que ele gosta dela.

- O quê? – eu não estava entendendo nada.

- James era secretamente apaixonado por você.

Eu só fiquei encarando ela com a maior cara de idiota.

* * *

Depois das dez da noite, nós descemos as escadas do dormitório, e saímos pelos fundos. Eu continuava não achando uma boa idéia quebrar as regras no primeiro dia de aula, mas não repeti isso a Marlene. Ela estava realmente animada. Tão animada que falhou em mencionar que o galpão era um tanto distante.

Na altura que chegamos lá as barras do meu jeans estavam sujas de lama. Isso sem mencionar o salto do meu sapato. E eu estava meio suada pela caminhada, o que, considerando o fato de que sou totalmente sedentária, foi um esforço e tanto para mim. Marlene, em compensação, parecia recém-saída do banho. Acho que líderes de torcida são imunes a coisas como lama e suor. A música estava alta, e haviam várias pessoas dançando. Lene me avisou que tinha uma torneira na lateral do prédio, do lado de fora. Fui até lá tentar consertar um pouco do dano aos meus sapatos. Porém desisti, ao perceber que a lateral do galpão também era o local escolhido dos casais mais empolgados da festa.

Voltei para festa, mas Lene tinha sumido. Ótimo. Estava sozinha, em uma festa onde eu não conhecia ninguém. Legal mesmo.

- Eu não achei que você fosse do tipo que vai à festas. – ouvi uma voz conhecida atrás de mim. Antes de me virar, rezei para que não fosse quem eu estava pensando que era. Obviamente, Deus não me ouviu. James estava parado lá, sorrindo para mim. Com um suéter cinza escuro – porque já era final de verão e já fazia um pouco de frio a noite – e as mãos no bolso do jeans. Sorri e disse:

- Por que você achou isso? – quis saber, intrigada.

- Eu não sei... você pareceu meio tímida hoje no almoço, meio caladona. Não parecia do tipo que gosta de festas.

Isso significa que ele tinha reparado em mim durante o almoço?

- Eu adoro festas! – respondi. Apesar de esta ser tipo, a primeira festa sem a supervisão de adultos que eu frequento, e eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que fazer. E a Lene tinha desaparecido.

- Ótimo! – ele disse. – Então dança comigo!

Então ele puxou minha mão e me levou para pista de dança - ou para aquele espaço onde todos etavam aglomerados, dançando.

E só porque a mão dele era tão forte e quentinha, só porque ele estava sorrindo para mim, eu fui. Eu realmente esqueci de onde eu o conhecia. E até me esqueci que estava no colégio. Dancei com ele. Nós realmente não conversamos – não era possível com toda aquela música – apenas dançamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Dançamos até às três e meia da manhã. Não sozinhos claro. Lene, Sirius, Remus e algumas líderes de torcida se juntaram a nós. E foi surpreendentemente divertido. Até que tivemos que sair correndo, pois o vigia da noite parecia ter nos ouvido. Lene me disse para não ser paranóica, ele só estava fazendo a ronda da noite.

Tá legal, de quem foi a idéia de fazer uma festa bem na rota de vigia do guarda noturno do colégio?

Depois que chegamos ao quarto, percebi que estava feliz pelo vigia ter acabado com a festa. Meus pés doíam e eu estava exausta.

Desculpe. Eu disse exausta? Isso não foi nada comparado a manhã seguinte. Na manhã seguinte eu realmente estava morta. Eu tinha ficado acordada vinte horas direto, e depois só tive três horas de sono. Eu não sei como consegui me mover pra fora da cama. Ou sequer me mover. Mas eu me movi, para fora da cama e depois para o refeitório, junto com a Lene.

Onde eu percebi que meu dia não seria nada bom. De acordo com o horário, minha primeira aula era Educação Física.

Oh Deus.

* * *

Assim que chegamos ao campo de futebol Lene e as líderes de torcida foram praticar a sua nova coreografia para o campeonato, aprender um novo salto, ou algo assim. Algumas meninas da minha turma do terceiro ano se dirigiram a pista de corrida – que ficava ao redor do campo – e começaram a se aquecer para correr. Algumas se acomodaram na arquibancada para jogar xadrez. Outras se dirigiram a quadra de tênis ao lado, já empunhando suas raquetes. Até que eu fui a única que restou parada como uma babaca, em frente ao professor.

- Você deve ser Lílian Evans, a aluna nova. – ele disse olhando a lista de chamadas. Não me dei ao trabalho de confirmar, eu era a ___**única **_aluna nova – Felizmente, - ele continuou, sorrindo para mim – temos exatamente uma vaga disponíve no nosso quadro esportivo!

- Hum. Que ótimo. – eu disse depois de uns dez segundos de silêncio. Acho que ele esperava alguma demonstração de ânimo da minha parte.

- E essa vaga é para... - nesse momento ele parou de falar, como se quisesse me surpreender. Particularmente, eu tinha esperanças que fosse para o xadez, que aqui, pelo visto, é considerado um esporte – a equipe de torcida! – ele anunciou, como se aquilo fosse bom.

Meu rosto despencou em uma máscara de decepção e desespero. Equipe de torcida. EQUIPE DE TORCIDA! Esse era o pior primeiro dia de aula da minha vida! Mas o professor disse que essa era a única vaga disponível. O que ele faria quando percebesse que eu era uma desgraça para animar torcidas? Será que eu seria expulsa do colégio?

Estava totalmente imersa nesses pensamentos, que não percebi que o professor tinha saído. Seu lugar, em frente a mim, tinha sido tomado por uma garota loira, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos cor de mel. Exatamente da minha altura, mas fazia o tipo líder de torcida, como a Lene.

- Olá Lily! Posso te chamar de Lily, né? Fique muito aliviada quando Sr. Taylor me disse que tinha encontrado outra garota! Desde que a Kimberly mudou de escola no meio do ano passado, ficamos desfalcadas. Eu não queria, de jeito nenhum – ela acenou com a cabeça, para confirmar – começar meu primeiro ano como capitã em um time desfalcado! – ela completou como se fosse realmente uma tragédia grave. Caminhamos em direção ao lado oposto do campo, onde as outras meninas estavam – Alías, meu nome é Tina. Valentina, na verdade. Mas todo mundo me chama de Tina.

- Hum. – foi o único som que consegui produzir, enquanto ela despejava em cima de mim o uniforme de torcida (uma saia preta com detalhes em azul claro e uma blusinha – que, eu tinha certeza, era curta de mais para chegar ao meu umbigo - com as mesmas cores e o desenho de uma coruja: Jack, o mascote), o uniforme de treino (um shorts azul e blusinha preta, com Jack desenhado). Enquanto Tina me dizia o horário dos treinos, nós estavamos a uns dez passos das meninas, e vi a Lene acenar para mim e saltitar de animação, já vestida com seu uniforme de treino. Dei um sorriso e fui ao vestiário, me trocar.

Mal fechei a porta atrás de mim e Lene a abriu.

- Ouch! – eu reclamei, quando a porta acertou minha cabeça

- Desculpe! Isso é TÃO legal! Você está no time! – ela continuava saltitando.

- Não, não é legal! – ela parou de saltitar e me olhou, não entendendo como eu poderia pensar assim – Lene, eu nunca participei da torcida antes. Eu não faço idéia do que fazer! E se eu for muito ruim? E se me expulsarem do time? Não tem vaga em nenhum outro time! Eu vou ser expulsa da escola! E nos jogos! Eu vou ter que dançar na frente de todo mundo! E se eu cair? Eu não faço o tipo líder de torcida! Eu nem faço o tipo esportista!

Despejei todas as minhas preocupações em cima dela. Ela realmente pareceu entender. Me fez sentar em um dos bancos e disse:

- Você não é ruim! Eu te vi dançando na festa. Você tem ritmo e dança muito bem! Isso é mais do que suficiente para ser uma boa líder de torcida! Além do espírito escolar e da simpatia, é óbvio! Mas isso você também tem! – ela realmente parecia sincera.

- E não se preocupe. Você vai aprender todos os passos. Eu pratico com você depois dos treinos, se precisar! E durante os jogos, todo mundo esta tão obcecado com o jogo, que realmente não reparam na equipe de torcida. E hoje você não tem nada com que se preocupar hoje, é apenasum treino de preparação física. – ela disse, tranquilamente. – E você faz sim o tipo líder de torcida! – ela disse. Se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta. Antes de sair, se virou e disse:

– E além de tudo, é uma ótima oportunidade para fazer James te notar.

E pela segunda vez no dia eu fiquei lá parada, chocada, com cara de babaca. O que, por Deus, ela quis dizer com isso? Por que essas coisas esquisitas ficam acontecendo comigo?

* * *

Assim que voltei ao campo de futebol, acreditando que tudo de ruim que poderia ter me acontecido hoje já tinha passado eu descobri o que 'treino de preparação física' significa: corrida. Esse seria um longo dia. Muito, muito longo.

Depois do alongamento – não foi uma parte tão sofrida, graças a flexibilidade que adquiri nas aulas de balé que minha mãe me obrigou a fazer dos cinco aos dez anos – começamos a corrida. Aproveitei o começo da corrida, enquanto eu ainda era capaz de respirar e alcancei a Lene.

- O que você quis dizer com aquilo de fazer o James me notar? – perguntei, antes que pudesse me conter.

- Você sabe, os olhares que ele te deu a festa toda! E hoje no café da manhã também!

- Que olhares? Você tá ficando maluca! Não tem olhar nenhum! – eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando quente, e não era por causa da corrida!

- Claro que tem! Você pode não ter notado, mas eu notei! – ela piscou pra mim, pegou velocidade e em três segundos estava uns dez metros na minha frente.

Por que ela sempre fazia isso? Quero dizer, falar uma coisa totalmente louca e depois ir embora e me deixar completamente paranóica? Falando sério, que tipo de amiga faz isso?

Meu Deus! Será que James estava se lembrando de mim? Isso era a única coisa que eu realmente faria de tudo pra evitar! Nem ser líder de torcida é tão ruim quanto isso! Imagine se ele se lembra de mim naquele estado, da vez que ele jogou na minha cabeça um balde cheio de... Droga, por que eu tinha que me lembrar disso?

Segundo a teoria da Lene, ele tinha uma paixão secreta por mim... talvez seja até bom que ele se lembre, assim ele pode se sentir bastante culpado pelo sofrimento que causou ao seu amor de infância...

* * *

Eu sobrevivi até a última aula! Eu estava me sentindo realmente feliz por isso, visto que eu tive um começo totalmente desencorajador! Faltavam apenas vinte minutos até que a última aula acabasse.

James estava em duas das minhas aulas. E a Lene estava totalmente maluca! Não tinha olhar nenhum, eu fiquei reparando quase o tempo todo, não tinha mesmo!

Neste exato momento, ele esta sentado duas carteiras na minha frente, e não olhou pra trás nenhuma vezinha sequer. Estava muito concentrado, fazendo anotações sobre a aula. Ia me inclinar para o lado e dizer isso a Lene, mas o professor chamou a atenção de todos nessa hora, para passar um trabalho.

Um trabalho em dupla, teríamos que escolher uma das obras de Shakespeare, ler e escrever uma crítica.

Ops. O professor anunciou que as duplas seriam sorteadas. Eu realmente odeio duplas sorteadas! Mas, de qualquer jeito, rezei para ser sorteada com a Lene. Ou qualquer uma das garotas da torcida, já que eu era mais ou menos amiga de todas.

Depois de sortear umas oito duplas, ele finalmente disse:

- Srta. Evans formará dupla com... – Sr. Waltz tirou um papelzinho do copo – Sr. Black.

Desta vez houve, definitivamente, um olhar. Um olhar maroto entre Sirius e James. Acompanhado de um sorrisinho.

Oh – oh.

* * *

N/A: Oi gente! Desculpa eu demorar um pouco entre um cap e outro... é que eu tô no primeiro ano de facul... ainda tô meio atrapalhada... hahhaha!

N/A-2: Valeu mesmo pelas reviews! Fico pulando na frente do PC cada vez que recebo uma... hahah! Que bom que estão gostando! Continuem lendo! Xoxo! (L)


	4. Chapter 4

Três dias se passaram normalmente. Quer dizer, tão normalmente quanto foi possível, quando você está fazendo um trabalho em dupla com Sirius Black, e ele insiste em te contar cada detalhe de seu último encontro – inclusive as partes inapropriadas – e quando você está claramente obcecada em saber, o tempo todo, para onde o olhar de James Potter se dirige.

Preciso de terapia.

Quer dizer, eu ficava encarando ele o tempo todo. Nas aulas, ele sempre fica encarando os professores. Ás vezes, ele troca bilhetinhos com Sirius, ou Remus, ou os dois. E durante o almoço, nos sentamos na mesma mesa, pois acabamos tendo o mesmo grupo de amigos – Oh, que sorte a minha! – e ele olha para quem ele está conversando no momento.

Mas, ás vezes, eu olho pra ele e ele realmente está olhando pra mim. E quando isso acontece ele sorri e desvia o olhar. Sorri, como se soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

* * *

Eu estava na biblioteca pensando nisso, e tentando ignorar Sirius, - que me contava como ele tinha que ficar fugindo de uma garota que estava obcecada em beijá-lo novamente – quando ouvi a voz da Diretora Stevens ecoar pelo autofalante:

- Depois de amanhã inicia-se o primeiro fim-de-semana para pais da Escola Preparatória Hogwarts. É indispensável a presença de ambos os pais desde a abertura, no sábado de manhã, até o final do evento, no domingo à noite.

Eu totalmente esqueci o que estava fazendo. Eu só fiquei parada lá, encarando Sirius com uma cara que só podia expressar pânico.

- Eu sei! Ela disse isso mesmo! Bem na frente da outra garota! – ele disse, interpretando erroneamente a minha expressão facial. Tentei fazer aquela respiração que vi nos vídeos de yoga do meu pai.

Inspira, conta até cinco, expira.

- Sirius, - eu respondi, recobrando a concsiência – você fofoca igual a uma velha. Não é educado sair por aí contando pra todo mundo o que você faz nos seus encontros!

- Hey! – ele protestou quando eu o chamei de fofoqueiro, mas eu não dei atenção.

- Você já terminou de passar a limpo? Precisamos entregar isso amanhã!

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ótimo! Um problema a menos. Me levantei e saí da biblioteca o mais rápido possível. Precisava falar com a minha mãe exatamente nesse instante!

Estava com tanta pressa que perdi o equílibrio e derrubei todos os meus cadernos e ainda pisei no pé de um garoto.

- Desculpe! – eu disse, me abaixando para recolher meu material.

- Hey! Calma ruiva! – o garoto disse e se abaixou pra me ajudar.

- Não precisa, eu posso cuidar disso, eu...

O garoto estava bem no nível dos meus olhos. James. Ele sorriu pra mim e me entregou os cadernos. Nos levantamos. Eu ainda estava encarando ele, sem dizer nada.

Aliás, a única coisa que eu tenho a dizer é: Deus abençoe quem inventou a camisa sem mangas. Ela estava usando uma, que deixava seus braços à mostra. Era preta, e tinha o Jack desenhado, então presumi que ele estava procurando Sirius para o treino. Eu também estava atrasada para o meu treino.

- Pra que a pressa? – ele quis saber.

- Eu tenho que ligar pros meus pais.

- Para lembrar eles sobre o fim de semana?

- Mais ou menos isso. – eu respondi e comecei a andar. Ele caminhou ao meu lado.

- Você parece nervosa. Eles tem um compromisso ou algo assim?

- Não. É que eu não sabia sobre esses encontros de pais aqui no colégio.

- É eles fazem isso para aproximar os pais dos filhos, sabe. A gente mora na escola, então não vemos muito nossos pais, e coisas assim.

- Hum. – eu respondi, ainda em pânico.

- Algum problema? – ele estava começando a se preocupar, pois uma ruga surgiu na sua testa. Eu realmente devia estar parecendo uma louca naquela hora.

- Não! Não... é só que... – por que não contar? Todo mundo ia descobrir mesmo! – meus pais não se dão muito bem... e eles tem uma tendência a expressar isso muito intensamente, quando são colocados juntos em um ambiente fechado por mais de cinco minutos. – ele riu.

- Seus pais são separados?

- Sim.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse, sério.

- Tudo bem. Acaba sendo melhor assim. Eles são muito diferentes, provavelmente se matariam se morassem na mesma casa. – ele riu novamente. Eu ri também. De repente a situação não parecia assim tão grave.

Fomos conversando até o ginásio, onde nos separamos, pois eu treinava na quadra coberta e ele no campo. No segundo em que saí do vestiário Marlene me alcançou e se posicionou ao meu lado para o alongamento, e eu sabia o que estava por vir pela expressão em seu rosto.

- James te trouxe para o treino. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Não, ele não me trouxe para o treino. Estavamos apenas caminhando juntos, pois íamos na mesma direção.

- Hum. – ela murmurou, sem acreditar em mim.

* * *

Na hora do jantar, eu ainda estava aproveitando meus últimos momentos de paz antes do final da semana – meu pai disse que eu não devia me preocupar, pois ele tinha aprendido esse novo mantra que atrai energias boas, ou qualquer coisa assim. Isso realmente não me deu esperanças. Esses mantras eram realmente o que irritavam minha mãe. Marlene interrompeu meus pensamentos:

- Ele está olhando pra cá... – ela murmurou, quase inaudível.

- Quem? – perguntou Emma, nossa vizinha de quarto e colega na equipe de torcida. – Lene?

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhava para baixo, como se estivesse assinstindo a um filme em seu prato. Deu um cutucão nela, que olhou pra cima.

- O quê? Desculpe, eu não ouvi, o que foi?

- Você esta bem?

- Estou. – ela disse, simplesmente.

* * *

Desde o jantar Lene tinha ficado de fora da conversa. Ela foi se deitar assim que acabou de comer. Eu fiquei conversando mais um pouco com a Emma – ela é bem legal. Também não queria muito ser líder de torcida, mas disse que era tipo uma tradição na família dela.

Subimos e fomos checar a Lene. Acreditem, é preciso ser uma situação muito grave para fazer a Lene ficar em silêncio.

Quando entramos no quarto ela estava deitada de costas pra porta. Eu diria que ela estava dormindo, se seus ombros não estivessem sacudindo. Ela estava chorando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, preocupada. Nos sentamos ao lado dela na cama.

- Não foi nada. – ela respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Ai meu Deus, é por causa do Sirius, não é? – Emma, perguntou.

A Lene? Chorando por causa do Sirius? Meu choque só aumentou, ao vê-la confirmar com a cabeça.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- No final do ano passado, antes das férias de verão, Sirius e eu meio que namoramos por uns dois meses. – Lene começou a me contar. – Mas eu recebi um bilhete anônimo, dizendo que ele estava me traindo.

- Deus! Ele te traiu! – eu exclamei. Acada dia eu gostava menos desse garoto.

- NÃO! Ele não me traiu. – Lene disse, começando a chorar de novo. – Mas eu não acreditei quando ele me disse isso e terminei com ele! O Remus me disse que Sirius jamais considerou ficar

com outra menina enquanto estava comigo!

Tá legal. Isso foi um tapa na minha cara. MESMO.

- Ele gostava mesmo de mim e eu estraguei tudo! E agora, ele me odeia! – ela estava inconsolável.

- Ele não te odeia! Vocês são amigos! – eu argumentei.

- Mas ele não gosta mais de mim do jeito que eu ainda gosto dele!

Fiquei realmente com pena dela. Sabia como era gostar de um cara que não gostava de você do mesmo jeito. No meu caso, que nem sequer gostava de garotas. Eu fiquei um tempão me sentindo um lixo.

Emma e eu confortamos a Lene até que ela se acalmasse. Enquanto Lene estava no banho, Emma foi para seu quarto e eu fiquei lá, refletindo sbre como eu tinha julgado Sirius sem conhecê-lo.

Será que eu fazia isso com todo mundo?

Será que eu fazia isso com James?

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews!

**NandsGirl:** não precisava contar pra todo mundo! Hahahah

**Cris Turner:** ainda tem muito mais! Espero que continue gostando!

**G. Fanfiction:** sorry, eu sempre acabo demorando um pouquinho pra atualizar. Espero que valha a espera!

**Fernii:** estou no primeiro ano de Design Gráfico, é muito legal!

**Thaty**: obrigada!

**Zix Black:** o olhar maroto só vai ser decifrado mais pra frente, rere! Continue lendo!

**Suzane OC:** nem me fale! Vou ter minhas primeiras provas em abril! Que friozinho na barriga! rere


	5. Chapter 5

Desde que Lene se abriu comigo sobre Sirius, ela tinha se tornado bem menos discreta quanto a esse assunto. Pelo menos quando estávamos entre amigas. Desde que acordamos nessa sexta-feira, ela vivia me pedindo para narrar cada segundo que passei com Sirius, fazendo o maldito trabalho.

Eu realmente não me dei ao trabalho de prestar atenção ao que ele dizia, mas algumas coisas simplesmente furaram o bloqueio!

O que eu ia dizer pra ela? Que o garoto por que ela estava apaixonada, tinha passado o tempo todo me falando sobre garotas com quem tinha ficado? E que ele sequer a mencionou?

Eu não podia dizer isso. Não mesmo.

Então eu dizia:

- Nós realmente só conversamos sobre o trabalho!

Mas isso nunca era suficiente para despistá-la. Emma me ajudava, tentando distrair sua atenção com todo tipo de fofoca que interessaria a uma líder de torcida, mas isso só funcionava por alguns minutos.

Decidi que eu não tinha condições emocionais, nem psicológicas para ir ao treino.

Primeiro, porque era sexta-feira. Era praticamente fim de semana.

Segundo, porque era praticamente fim de semana e eu ainda não tinha um plano para não ser totalmente humilhada pelos meus pais.

Terceiro, minha amiga estava com problemas, e o único jeito que eu encontrei para ajudá-la, foi mentir pra ela.

Quarto, James Potter realmente não permitia que eu me concentrasse em nenhum desses problemas. Ele ficava sorrindo para mim – aquele sorriso que me fazia querer ficar me agarrando com ele atrás da arquibancada. Não acredito que eu disse isso! – e ficava conversando comigo. Toda a oportunidade que aparecia ele se sentava do meu lado e puxava um assunto. E a cada vez que ele fazia isso eu tinha mais certeza de que ele não ia cuspir chiclete no meu cabelo ou nada assim. Ele tinha mudado muito desde a pré-escola.

E eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele estava me fazendo gostar dele.

Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o suficiente.

....................................................................................................................

- Lily! Eu senti tanto sua falta! – minha mãe disse, enquanto me abraçava.

- Eu também, mãe. – respondi. Apesar de termos ficado menos de um mês sem nos ver.

- Oi, querida! – disse meu pai, me abraçando. Ele cheirava a incenso como sempre. Desde que ele passou a dar as aulas de yoga em casa, tanto a casa quanto ele ficaram com um aroma permanente de incenso.

O refeitório foi transformado em uma réplica de restaurante. Ao invés das quatro mesas compridas, estavam dispostos no salão pequenas mesinhas, onde os filhos deviam se sentar com seus pais para tomar café da manhã.

- Harold! Tire os pés da cadeira! – minha mãe disse, rispidamente para meu pai.

- Eu sempre me sento assim. – papai retrucou calmamente. – Você sabe, Miranda, é a posição correta para agradecer ao universo pela refeição. E também é ótimo para coluna e para o stress, você devia tentar.

Mamãe ia responder, mas Deus permitiu que ela visse meu olhar suplicante e desistisse.

Peguei meu prato e fui até a mesa de frutas para me servir. Era arriscado deixa-los sozinhos juntos, mas eu precisava me alimentar bem.

Pois seria um longo, muito longo, fim de semana.

....................................................................................................................

- Não acredito nisso! Só se passaram duas horas desde que meus pais chegaram! – Emma reclamou. – Parecem duas semanas.

- Eles não parecem tão ruins! – Lene defendeu. – Sua mãe foi adorável comigo quando eu a cumprimentei.

- Oh! Minha mãe faz questão de ser adorável com todos! MENOS COMIGO! Ela mal pode esperar até o final do jogo, pra dizer tudo que eu fiz errado na coreografia!

- Não se preocupe com isso! Sua mãe vai se esquecer totalmente de te aborrecer, porque vai estar muito ocupada assistindo a briga que vai estourar entre os meus pais a qualquer segundo! – eu disse.

Estávamos no vestiário, nos aprontando para o jogo desta manhã. Era como uma demonstração para os pais.

Ouvimos o apito e entramos em campo.

....................................................................................................................

O time titular ganhou do time reserva. Isso não foi nada estranho. Afinal, eles são os titulares.

O que foi extremamente estranho foi o que aconteceu depois do jogo.

Meus pais estavam na arquibancada, com todos os outros. Quando eu cheguei até eles minha mãe disse que eu estava linda, e que mal podia esperar para contar a vovó. Papai me disse que não esperava que eu fosse sucumbir a esse ritual machista, mas que também me achou linda. Era muito difícil leva-lo a sério com todo aquele cheiro de incenso saindo dele.

Lene e Emma não estavam por perto. Alguns degraus acima eu vi James e Sirius. Cumprimentando a mesma mulher. Será que eles eram irmãos?

James me viu e acenou. Quando se virou, novamente, para a mãe, ela o disse:

- Querido! Trouxe uma surpresa pra você!

E então uma garota saiu de trás dela, jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço de James e o beijou.

Na boca.

Provavelmente de língua.

E ele com certeza a beijou de volta.

Não sei bem por que, mas naquela hora tudo que pude pensar foi:

_What the hell _?

....................................................................................................................

**N/A:** Oi! De novo, mil desculpas pela demora! Vou tentar ser mais rápida! Juro!

**JackieMooneyLestrange:** Hey! Que bom que gostou! Continue lendo, pleasee!

**NandsGirl:** hahahah! Sua fã enlouquecida!


	6. Chapter 6

Peixe com batatas fritas.

Meu prato favorito.

Geralmente eu acabaria com ele em menos de dez minutos.

Hoje ele parecia meio sem gosto. Eu mal toquei no prato.

Eu estava em uma mesa com meus pais, Lene e os pais dela e Emma. Emma disse que os pais dela não gostam da comida da escola e foram procurar um restaurante. Ela também disse que eles são esnobes e ridículos.

Eu não comentei em voz alta, mas acho que ela tem razão.

Os pais interagiam muito bem na nossa mesa, o que me deu espaço suficiente para fazer o que eu tinha vontade. Que, no momento, se resumia a não comer.

Devido a minha falta de interação com o resto da mesa, que apenas tarde demais, eu percebi que a situação estava esquentando.

- Já chega, Harold! – minha mãe disse, meio que gritando.

Os pais da Lene meio que se inclinaram pra longe. Instinto de sobrevivência.

Eu realmente não posso culpa-los.

- Eu não disse nada mais do que a verdade, Miranda. – meu pai respondeu, calmamente. Ele sabia ser irritante quando queria. Apesar de toda aquela yoga e tudo mais. - Se não consegue lidar com o fato de que _você _causou nosso divórcio, sugiro que mude de atitude, para evitar problemas em seus relacionamentos futuros.

Eu vi a mão da minha mãe lentamente escorregar na direção da faca, e depois hesitar.

Oh Deus. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Mas o quê?

- Sr. e Sra. Evans. Que bom conhecê-los! – uma voz disse, atrás de mim.

Todos olharam na direção da voz.

James. Outra vez.

Ele tinha o dom de sempre chegar na hora certa. (NOT!)

- Lily é uma amiga muito querida, e eu estava ansioso para conhecer os pais de quem ela tanto fala! – ele disse, como se realmente fosse verdade. Convenceu até a mim!

Minha mãe se adiantou e o cumprimentou. E então eu pisquei. Quando abri meus olhos novamente, James tinha se instalado na nossa mesa e conversava animadamente com meus pais.

Murphy e sua lei me amam tanto que não podem ficar longe de mim por um segundo sequer.

É a única explicação que encontro pra isso.

...

O resto do almoço se passou como um borrão.

Mais tarde, eu pude me esconder nas arquibancadas do campo de futebol, enquanto meus pais faziam um tour pelo colégio. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era: Ele tem uma namorada?

Quer dizer, eu nem sei por que eu me importava. A não ser pela pobre garota. Porque eu conheci James há muitos anos. Eu _sei_ como ele pode ser realmente irritante, ás vezes.

Mas tirando a vítima, digo, namorada, eu não tinha razão nenhuma para me importar. Nós nem éramos tão próximos assim. Ele com certeza deve ter contado para Sirius e Remus sobre a garota. De novo, não que eu ligasse. Não era da minha conta.

- Se escondendo de alguém?

Isso estava ficando muito irritante. O que há de errado com esse garoto? Ele SEMPRE aparece do nada!

- Hum, não. – eu respondi. Apesar de ser mentira.

- As coisas quase esquentaram com seus pais no almoço hoje.

- É. Quase.

- Ainda bem que consegui distraí-los.

Eu só pude olhar pra ele com uma cara do tipo: "Du que é que cê tá falando?"

- Eu estava sentado na mesa ao lado. Como você tinha me alertado que isso podia acontecer, eu decidi interferir. – ele disse, como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Hum, obrigada. – eu não pude evitar sorrir. Era injusto que ele fosse tão legal. E gostoso.

Ele sorriu de volta.

Parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa, quando seu celular tocou.

- Eu não posso falar agora. – ele disse para o telefone.

Eu ouvi uma voz fina do outro lado da linha, mas ele desligou o telefone antes que a voz pudesse dizer muita coisa.

- Não devia desligar na cara da sua namorada assim. – eu sei, eu sei que não devia. Mas não deu pra resistir. – Ela vai ficar chateada.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito irritante – meio sexy também -, como se soubesse de algo que eu não sei.

- Sam não é mais minha namorada. Nós terminamos. Bem, eu terminei com ela.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei. De novo, sei que não é da minha conta, mas não resisti.

- Nós estamos juntos desde a sétima série, mas as coisas mudam.

- Que coisas?

- Você sabe, os sentimentos, as situações, experiências... – ele respondeu, meio sem jeito.

Desculpe, eu disse sem jeito? O James Potter que eu conheço NÃO fica sem jeito...

- Seus sentimentos mudaram? – minhas mãos estavam suando loucamente.

- Não, é que... hum... mais ou menos... – Oh Deus! Ele estava corando! Eu não achei que fosse viver para ver uma coisa dessas! Já mencionei que ele fica MUITO lindo quando está sem jeito? - Quer dizer... Sim, mudaram sim... Eu... conheci uma outra garota...

- Verdade? – tente demonstrar animação, Lily! Demonstre animação! – Que ótimo! Ela é daqui do colégio?

- Ai está você! – Sirius disse. Remus vinha logo atrás dele – Estávamos loucos atrás de você!

- Mas não é importante, podemos conversar depois. – Remus completou, dando um olhar de advertência a Sirius.

- Mas é claro que é importante! Remus se recusa a me ajudar! Preciso conversar com você sobre a Ma... Maria...

- Quem é Maria?

- Ninguém, Evans! – Sirius também estava ficando envergonhado. Ok, o que está acontecendo hoje?

- Eu não me recusei a te ajudar! Só disse que seu plano ia dar errado! – Remus retrucou.

- Que plano?

- Plano nenhum, Evans!

- Hum... A gente se fala depois, Lily... – disse James, mais vermelho do que nunca.

- Viu, Remus! Eu disse que ele me ajudaria! É isso que... Remus? Onde ele foi? – Sirius perguntou.

Remus simplesmente sumiu. Que engraçado. Era exatamente isso que eu queria fazer agora.

James e Sirius se levantaram para ir embora. Eu decidi ficar mais um pouco.

...

Algum tempo - e seis ligações da Lene – mais tarde eu me levantei para voltar ao prédio principal, onde seria a despedida dos pais.

Encontrei Emma e Lene se escondendo de seus respectivos pais, famintos por fotos em família. Mas meus pais não estavam em lugar nenhum.

- Oi! Vocês viram se meus pais já chegaram?

- Eu vi eles saindo a um tempinho atrás, mas... – ela se distraiu com algo e parou de falar.

- Emma? – Lene chamou, sacudindo a mão na frente dela. Eu olhei na direção que ela olhava, mas tudo que vi foi a Diretora Stevens puxando o saco de um grupo de pais que fez uma doação pra biblioteca, Remus se servindo de ponche - ele fugiu de Sirius para tomar ponche? O que está acontecendo com esses garotos? - e um garçom servindo drinks. Não entendi nada.

– EMMA! – Lene gritou. Emma e eu pulamos de susto, mas ela finalmente acordou.

- O que? Ah, desculpe. Eu tenho que ir ali, um minutinho. A gente se vê depois. – Emma disse e saiu correndo.

- O que foi isso? – Lene perguntou.

- Não faço idéia, mas preciso encontrar meus pais. Não é bom eles ficarem sozinhos por muito tempo.

...

Procurei por todo o salão e pelo pátio. Eles não estavam nos dormitórios também. Só me restou o estacionamento.

Estava completamente escuro, mas eu não tive problemas em encontrar o carro da minha mãe.

Não, eu não tenho uma super visão.

É que o carro da minha mãe estava chacoalhando e a luz interna estava acesa.

E meus pais estavam lá dentro.

Eu não quero mencionar o que eles estavam fazendo pro carro sacudir daquele jeito.

Infelizmente, aquela visão jamais seria apagada da minha memória.

...

N/A: Por favor, não me odeiem muito! Eu sei que demorou! Mas é a minha primeira fic! Prometo aprimorar minha velocidade de escrita em fics futuras! Tenham só um pouquinho de paciência comigo, pleasee!

**Zix Black:** Esse cap é um pouquinho maior... rere!

**Luu Potter:** Valeu! Continue lendo!

**JackieMooneyLestrange:** Espero que continue gostando! (;

**:** Também sou meio preguiçosa pra deixar reviews. Mas adorooo receber ahahhahahhahah! Tem relação sim! Amo McFly! *.*

**Jane L. Black:** Obrigadaa! Pode demorar, mas eu continuooo! (:

**Mommy's litttle lily: **hahahaha! Espero que esse cap tenha tirado algumas dúvidas! Hhahhaahaah! PeloamordeDeus, não quero matar ninguém!

**NandsGirl: **Pronto posteii! A próxima coisa que eu vou fazer é a nossa fic! Promise! (;

**Ninfa Cullen:** Obrigada! E aí? Matou a curiosidade? Continue lendo!


	7. Chapter 7

Meus pais estavam transando dentro do carro. No estacionamento da minha escola.

Na minha vida passada eu devo ter sido uma nazista, ou algo assim. Porque isso só pode ser um karma. É a única explicação que eu encontro.

Saí de lá o mais rápido que pude – assim que recuperei o movimento das pernas.

Bem, eu devia estar feliz, certo? Meus pais estavam se entendendo de novo. Esse é o maior sonho de filhos de pais separados. Mas, era mesmo necessário fazer as pazes no carro? No estacionamento da escola da filha?

Falando sobre falta de noção!

Eu voltei ao meu refúgio secreto – não tão secreto assim, porque qualquer um podia me ver lá: as arquibancadas.

Me sentei no banco mais alto e logo pude ver um vulto se mexendo não muito abaixo de mim. Parecia um casal se beijando. Que ótimo. O MEU lugar secreto tinha sido profanado.

Sério. O que há de errado com esses pais? A escola é um tipo de viagra pra eles? Eles chegam aqui e logo sentem vontade de fazer coisas impróprias para se fazer no local onde os filhos estudam?

Apesar da minha indignação, não resisti chegar mais perto para saber quem era. Jurando para mim mesma que ia guardar segredo, eu desci, silenciosamente, até estar no mesmo degrau que eles. Então me aproximei e vi quem era.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Não eram os pais de ninguém. Eram Remus e Emma. Se beijando. Escondidos.

Decidindo que eu já tinha batido minha cota de surpresas para um dia só, saí de lá e voltei para o salão principal. Já estava quase vazio e eu não encontrei a Lene em lugar nenhum. Então fui para o dormitório. Precisava mesmo de um bom banho e de uma longa noite de sono.

...

Só que estava meio impossível chegar ao banheiro. Ou mesmo entrar no quarto.

Estava abarrotado de rosas cor-de-rosa. Com muita dificuldade cheguei até a cama da Lene, onde havia um envelope aberto e um cartão jogado ao lado. Eu pude reconhecer à caligrafia desleixada de Sirius, afinal, a gente tinha feito um trabalho juntos. Resisti a tentação de ler. Minha curiosidade já tinha me levado muito longe esta noite. E também, com certeza ela me contaria tudo depois.

Então era isso! O plano de que Sirius estava falando! Não fazia idéia de que ele podia ser tão romântico.

Não pude deixar de ficar feliz pela Lene.

E estava também feliz pela Emma. Remus era um garoto muito legal.

Tomei banho e me deitei pra dormir, no meio das rosas. O cheirinho era tão bom.

Mas eu sentia falta de ter um namorado. Não do meu antigo namorado. Ele era uma página totalmente virada na minha vida.

Mas de ter alguém pra fazer surpresas fofas, andar de mãos dadas e esse tipo de coisas bobas.

Antes que eu conseguisse relutar, imagens começaram a se formar na minha cabeça. Imagens envolvendo surpresas fofas, passeio da mãos dadas, eu e uma pessoa.

A única que eu queria evitar.

E, aparentemente, não estava conseguindo.

Mas isso era estúpido. Ele não gostava de mim.

Gostava?

...

Desculpem pela demora e pelo cap microscópico de tão pequeno! Não desistam da fic! Pleasee! É que eu to meio sem tempo e não sei administrar o tempo livre quando eu tenho algum... :/

**Vespa Sads:** hahahaha! Também adoro os marotos sendo marotos! É que nessa fic eles são marotos apaixonados! ahhahah

Mas pretendo, com certeza, fazer uma fic com marotos beem marotos! ;)

**NandsGirl:** heyy! Você sabe que eu sou meio devagar! Hahaha

Valeu! Xoxo

**Mommy's little lily:** Que bom que você gostou! Ele se lembra, mas acha que ela não se lembra. Faz sentido? ahaha! Eu demorei muito pra postar esse, mas agora vou tentar postar uma vez por mês, mais ou menos!

**JackieMooneyLestrange:** Bonitinho mesmo, né? hahahaha! Desculpa! Demorei outra vez! Não desiste da fic, pleasee! (:

**Dani Prongs:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Mais caps estão por vir! 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. Eu me considero uma boa amiga. Sempre fui leal, sincera (do tipo: essa roupa ficou feia em você! Tira, peloamordedeus! Amigas são pra isso mesmo!) e sei guardar segredos.

Geralmente, sou uma boa amiga.

Mas nos últimos três dias, eu meio que tenho vontade de bater – não bater, socar - a cabeça da Lene na parede e gritar: "Acorda! Nem todo mundo acha adorável e sexy o modo que Sirius mastiga um cookie! Então vê se pára de falar disso!"

Meu surto psicótico começou há três dias atrás, quando a Lene me acordou às duas da manhã, para me contar toda a surpresa que Sirius havia planejado e blá blá blá.

Ela disse que, inicialmente, o plano dele era fazer uma serenata para ela, mas Remus – bendito seja - o convenceu que ele apenas se humilharia. Então, ele surgiu com esse plano das rosas e o cartão – ele realmente escreveu umas coisas muito fofas. E todo esse tempo que eles estavam separados, ele estava pensando em um jeito de convence-la, que era apaixonado por ela.

Decidi não contar, que enquanto ele não estava com a garota certa, se divertia com erradas, – como ele fez tanta questão de me contar em detalhes enquanto escrevíamos o relatório juntos – quer dizer, ele não tinha traído da primeira vez... merecia um voto de confiança.

E era oficial: eles estavam juntos de novo. Minha amiga estava feliz e eu estava feliz por ela.

Até a manhã seguinte, quando percebi que Sirius e Lene, em algum momento enquanto eu dormia, tinham se costurado juntos ou algo assim. Sirius – consequentemente Remus e James – nos seguia o tempo todo. E Lene o seguia o tempo todo. E quando ele não estava presente, Lene se ocupava de falar sobre ele, como é lindo e engraçado, – ok. Ele é mesmo engraçado. – e blá blá blá.

Emma e eu apenas trocávamos olhares cansados, porque já tínhamos perdido totalmente a energia para tentar mudar de assunto. Lene era invencível.

* * *

- Como devemos nos vestir para uma Noite na Fogueira? – perguntei. Muito confusa, analisando minhas roupas, jogadas em cima da cama.

- Se vestir pra uma festa, oras! – Lene respondeu – Mas tenha em mente que haverá lama.

- Ok.

Como? Como vou me vestir apropriadamente pra uma festa e pra andar na lama ao mesmo tempo? Eu estava odiando futebol cada vez mais!

Essa estúpida festa na lama era em homenagem ao mascote Jack e em celebração ao inicio do campeonato interclasse de futebol.

Lene já estava pronta. Usava um vestido floral, jaqueta jeans e coturnos de cano baixo. Eu tenho inveja (admito! Tenho mesmo!) de como ela consegue fazer peças tão diferentes combinarem.

- Meninas! A gente vai perder a grande entrada do Jack! – Emma apareceu em nossa porta.

- Acho muito injusto um aluno ter que ficar fantasiado de coruja a festa toda, enquanto os outros se divertem. - eu protestei novamente. Elas rolaram os olhos novamente. A justificativa era sempre a mesma: espírito escolar.

Emma vestia jeans skinny preto, um top todo de paetês prateados e botas pretas.

Eu era a única ainda enrolada na toalha. Lene já tinha secado meu cabelo e feito minha maquiagem. E eu não conseguia escolher minha roupa sozinha.

Eu era um individuo totalmente dependente. Que patético.

Decidi ir na sorte. Peguei duas peças de roupa de cima da cama, sem olhar e entrei no banheiro. Uma das peças era uma saia preta e uma meia-calça preta.

Ótimo, Lily. Você ia aparecer de topless na festa.

Abri um vão da porta e pedi a Lene que me passasse uma blusa qualquer de cima da cama. Ela me passou um cardigã azul escuro simples. Eu tinha passado os olhos por ele várias vezes, mas não conseguia combina-lo com nada (como ela fazia isso?). Descartei a meia e me vesti. Quando sai do banheiro, Emma já tinha escolhido sapatos pra mim: oxford preto.

Grata por não ter que passar pela maratona de escolha outra vez, calcei os sapatos e saímos.

* * *

Mesmo assim, nós perdemos a grande entrada de Jack, a coruja. Não por que eu atrasei todo mundo. Mas porque Sirius, James e Remus tinham planos de uma pré-festa particular.

Sirius tinha roubado bebidas de algum lugar e nos guiou para um porão, que eu não fazia a menor idéia que existia. Mas alguns poucos rostos conhecidos estavam lá também.

Lene e Sirius logo desapareceram em algum canto escuro. Fiquei conversando com Emma e Remus, que apareceu logo depois. Era extremamente embaraçoso, considerando o que eu tinha visto. Era muito difícil pra mim segurar o riso.

Uma bandeja, com todos os tipos de bebidas (alcoólicas, claro) e drinks existentes passou por nós. Remus pegou uma cerveja, Emma pegou uma bebida, que mais tarde descobri, se chamava mojito e eu a imitei, uma vez que não conhecia quase nenhuma das bebidas.

Na verdade, eu não bebo muito. Apenas vinho e champagne no Natal e coisas assim. Hoje eu estava bebendo por pura necessidade. Esta manhã, eu acordei com minha mãe me ligando. Mas assim que atendi, descobri que ela tinha acidentalmente pressionado o botão enquanto fazia sexo com meu pai (Ok. Quantas vezes eu ia ter que presenciar isso antes de ficar louca? Sério, que tipo de pais ninfomaníacos eu tenho?).

Então, eu meio que precisava de uma bebida.

Na hora que decidiram ir pra festa de verdade eu já tinha tomado uns três mojitos.

* * *

Ai.

Ai minha cabeça. Oh Deus.

Talvez se eu parar de respirar a dor diminua...

É. Não funcionou.

Tentei me lembrar o que as pessoas faziam em filmes pra curar a ressaca (sim, filmes são as situações mais próximas de uma ressaca que eu já presenciei.) e então me levantei da minha cama (como eu vim parar na minha cama, aliás?) e fui para o chuveiro.

Agora que eu já sabia como mexer na maldita chave da temperatura, ajustei pra água gelada e tencionei todos os meus músculos esperando pela água. Mencionei que fiz tudo isso de olhos fechados?

Baseado nos fatos que presenciei (em filmes), quando a pessoa abre os olhos a dor piora. Se a minha dor piorasse mais um pouco eu acho que ficaria permanentemente estrábica e louca.

A água estava muito gelada, mas isso meio que me ajudou a acordar. Quando eu sai do banheiro, já vestida e de olhos abertos, notei que a Lene não estava mais na cama. Ou não estava na cama ainda?

Aliás, quando foi a última vez que eu a vi?

Ou a Emma?

- Oi Lily! Graças a Deus você acordou! Eu já tava entrando em pânico! – Lene disse, entrando no quarto.

- Por quê? Que horas são?

- O almoço acabou de acabar.

- O ALMOÇO! – eu gritei. E imediatamente me arrependi. Ai minha cabeça.

- Você devia ter me acordado!

- Eu tentei, mas você apagou feio! O James tá começando a achar que você tá evitando ele.

- Por que eu evitaria o James?

- Ai. Meu. Deus. Você não se lembra?

- Do que? – perguntei, começando a me assustar.

- Você e o James se beijaram ontem!

Espera.

O QUÊ?

* * *

_Já é clichê eu dizer isso, mas: desculpem a demora! *de joelhos* Por favor não desistam da fic!_

_Um obrigado especial pra NandsGirl pelas idéias! Valeu amiga! (:_

**_NandsGirl:_** hahaahah! Não aviso, faço surpresa! Hahhahha! Love u!

**JackieMooneyLestrange:** Sorry! Demorei de novo! Eu não sei escrever rápido... :/

Mas que bom que você gosta da fic! *.*

**Dani Prongs:** Ebaaaaaaaa! (:

**Lady Aredhel Anarion****:** Continue acompanhando, por favor! Adorei seu nick, pseudônimo... sei lá como chama! (:

**Luu Potter:** Que bom que gostou! Continuo sempre! Pode demorar, mas continuo!

**Cerejo:** Não parei de escrever não! Desculpa, não te mandei uma private por que não sei como faz isso! Rere

**:** Espero que continue gostando! Aguarde que ai vem mais!


	9. Chapter 9

Eu ainda estava em choque.

Primeiro, por ter beijado o James.

Segundo, que tipo de garota beija um garoto e nem se lembra disso no dia seguinte!

Mas eu ia ter que sair do quarto algum dia.

Quer dizer, segunda-feira nós tínhamos revisão pra prova com o Sr. Karev. Todo mundo diz que ele passa todas as respostas na revisão. Eu NÃO podia perder a revisão. Posso ser uma oferecida, mas minhas notas são importantes pra mim.

Então eu achei melhor sair de uma vez e encarar as consequências de ser a pervertida bêbada que eu era.

Não antes, claro, de perguntar pra Lene, mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido. Sabe, pra não denunciar minha total amnésia.

Mas ela disse que a última vez que me viu foi puxando James pro armário em 7 Minutos no Paraíso. Assim que Remus e Emma o desocuparam.

HÁ!

Eu não era a única pervertida nessa história!

Mas aposto que Emma se lembra exatamente de quem ELA beijou ontem. E era uma pessoa com quem ela já tinha um relacionamento anterior. Mesmo que secreto.

Acho que eu sou mesmo a única pervertida dessa história.

* * *

Ok.

Chegamos aos jardins e tudo bem. Nem sinal de Ja...

Oh Droga! Lá está ele.

Ele está vindo pra cá. Com uma expressão anormalmente séria no rosto. Anormalmente séria pra ele, pelo menos.

Será que eu beijo mal?

- Aonde você vai? – cochichei pra Lene, quando ela fez menção de se afastar.

- Vou encontrar meu namorado. E não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer vela pra você e James.

Não houve tempo de responder. James nos alcançou.

Lene, minha "amiga", acenou pra ele e se foi.

- Oi Lily. – ele disse ainda sério.

- Oi James. – eu respondi.

- Ah... Eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem à noite. – ele continuou.

Espera.

O quê?

- Ahn? – eu respondi, confusa.

- Sabe, por ter entrado no armário com você. Quer dizer, eu não quis tirar vantagem de você ou nada do tipo. Assim que eu percebi que você estava bêbada, eu parei.

Ele parou.

Parou o quê?

Será que foram só beijos, ou teve alguma bolinação envolvida?

- Ahn... Tudo bem. – eu respondi, estupidamente.

- Você não está brava comigo? – ele perguntou surpreso. Agora um sorriso se formava no canto de seus lábios.

Claro que não James! Está tudo no passado! Eu já nem me lembro mais! Literalmente.

- Não. – eu respondi, tentando evitar o sorriso que se formava em minha boca toda vez que ele sorria pra mim.

Não consegui evitar.

Ok, Lily. Se chama autocontrole. Será que você já ouviu falar disso?

Para tentar acobertar o fato de que eu era uma pateta, tentei mudar de assunto.

- Então, ouvi dizer que a prova do Karev é super fácil e que a revisão dele é praticamente uma cola! Hahahaha! O que é um alívio, porque eu sou péssima em Química e...

- Lily, você quer sair comigo?

Ok.

Pausa para absorver o choque.

ELE ME CHAMOU PRA SAIR?

Nesse momento duas vozes começaram a discutir dentro do meu cérebro:

_Eu o odiava. Mas também isso foi quando eu tinha 5 anos. Mas mesmo assim! A minha insegurança sobre mim mesma e a minha ansiedade, foram diretamente causadas por traumas da infância! E o James foi responsável pela maioria deles!_

**Qual é, Lily! Supera isso! A Lene mesmo disse que era o jeito de ele dizer que gostava de você! A Lene não é muito equilibrada, mas se isso for mesmo verdade, o cara gosta de você desde os 5 anos de idade! Isso tem que contar pra alguma coisa!**

- Tudo bem se você não quiser... – James continuou devido a minha atitude (ou falta dela) de ficar parada encarando o nada como se meu cérebro estivesse derretendo (e meio que estava mesmo) - quer dizer eu...

- Mas sair pra onde? Não é um colégio interno? – foi tudo que consegui dizer, do alto da minha genialidade e desenvoltura.

Ele riu.

- Algumas vezes por semestre o colégio permite passeios a cidade próxima. Sabe, pra não ficarmos loucos de tanto estudar ou algo assim. Vai ter um nesse sábado e...

- Ok. - eu o interrompi antes que recobrasse minha sanidade.

- O quê?

- Eu vou. – confirmei – Por que não iria? Somos amigos, certo? – completei estupidamente.

O que eu queria mesmo dizer era: "Claro que eu vou! Porque você é um dos poucos garotos bonitos que eu conheço, que realmente me faz sentir confortável e até engraçada. Que parece realmente ouvir o que eu estou dizendo e não apenas sorri e concorda quando faço uma pergunta. Porque eu tenho vontade de te beijar desde o primeiro dia de aula, e quando eu finalmente consigo... eu não me lembro de nada! E gostaria muito de tentar toda essa coisa de beijo outra vez! E eu te acho muito gostoso!".

Mas falando sério. O jardim de infância é passado.

Hoje eu sou a garota que ele agarrou bêbada no armário em 7 minutos no paraíso. Quais eram as chances de ele realmente querer alguma coisa séria comigo?

- É. Amigos. – ele completou – Claro que somos.

Nós fomos nos reunir a Sirius, Lene, Remus, Emma (que agora estavam abraçadinhos. Ela ia ter que me contar exatamente o que aconteceu naquele armário!) e mais alguns da nossa classe, que estavam sentados na grama conversando.

E o tempo todo eu só pensava:

Se ele gosta mesmo de mim, eu acabei de fazer a maior burrada. Mas é claro que ele não gosta!

Não é?

* * *

_Hey guys! Um cap relâmpago pra compensar a demora! To inspirada hoje! Hahhahahah_

_PS: NandsGirl, sua idéia me rendeu três caps! Sua espertcheenha! Hahahaha_

**Gabriela Black:** Que bom que ta gostando! Já postei! Espero que goste desse também!

**NandsGirl:** Ah! Esse eu te mostrei, hein! Hahaah

**Lady Aredhel Anarion****:** Continua acompanhandoo! Ahhahaha!

**Mari:** posteii! hahah! Espero que goste!

**JackieMooneyLestrange****:** hahahahha! Postei! Que milagre! Ahahaha!

**Abby:** Continuei! Ebaaa

**Regina Wassally****:** Eles tem mesmo muitas dificuldades. Mas se é muito fácil, quando você consegue não tem graça... ahahhhaha! Que bom que gostou!


	10. Chapter 10

- Lily. Eu sei que você está mentindo.

- Eu não estou! Olha, minha testa tá quente! Eu estou ardendo em febre! Acho até que pode ser malária!

- Lily! A malária foi erradicada há muitos milhares de anos! E você usou o secador pra aquecer sua testa. Esse é o truque mais velho de todos pra faltar na aula.

Droga! Preciso aprender a mentir melhor!

- Isso não é verdade! Eu realmente...

Ela me deu um olhar que dizia: "Vou rebater tudo que você disser, até você desistir".

- A malária só foi erradicada no século passado. - Eu respondi, finalmente desistindo. Lene podia ser MUITO persuasiva e mandona quando queria. Acredite. Eu sei.

Já vi ela fazendo isso com o Sirius algumas vezes.

- Ele é um cara legal! Dá uma chance pra ele!

- Ok! Ok! Estou me levantando da cama e indo pro chuveiro! Você venceu!

Aproveitei o tempo que tinha sozinha no chuveiro para tentar me convencer que esse encontro não entraria pra minha lista de "Momentos Mais Constrangedores da Minha Vida".

Quer dizer, eu andei lendo umas revistas da Emma, sobre moda, namoro e essas coisas. E descobri que ele realmente vem dando uns sinais que, segundo a revista, significam que ele gosta de mim. Mas na revista também diz (não com essas palavras), que os garotos tendem a ficar inseguros e frios quando desencorajados pelo objeto do seu afeto.

Eu fui à campeã do _desencorajamento_ (essa palavra sequer existe?), com aquela coisa toda de amigos.

Agora, só me resta torcer desesperadamente pra que o James seja um garoto persistente.

Porque eu sou péssima nessa parte de demonstrar interesse.

Ok.

Ele disse pra encontrá-lo em frente ao café local. Só tem um café local. E eu estou em frente a ele. Sozinha.

Droga! Eu sabia que devia ter forçado as meninas a ficarem também!

O fato é que eu não sei se prefiro que ele venha ou me dê o bolo.

Realmente não sei o que é pior.

Mas estou prestes a descobrir, porque lá vem ele.

- Oi, Lily.

- Oi.

- Desculpe te fazer esperar. Sirius disse que tinha um atalho e nós ficamos perdidos no bosque por alguns minutos.

- É, isso é a cara do Sirius.

Ok. Ele não parece inseguro, nem frio. Mas talvez seja melhor demonstrar algum tipo de emoção que não seja corar e olhar pra baixo.

Vamos, Lily! Você é um homem ou um rato?

- Então, devíamos entrar, ta meio frio...

- Ahn... claro.

Até agora nenhum sinal de frieza ou indiferença detectados.

Durante todo o tempo em que eu o esperava me preocupei tanto com o fato que ele pudesse não aparecer, que me esqueci completamente de pensar em coisas legais pra dizer.

Por isso, agora estou contando pra ele sobre o quanto eu gosto de gatos.

Já descrevi as brincadeiras preferidas do meu falecido gato Caco.

Não gosto muito de falar sobre ele, pois me traz memórias da minha infância que eu prefiro não lembrar. Era com Caco que eu chorava minhas magoas, quando James me fazia de alvo para piadas (eu não digo isso a ele, óbvio). Ele morreu atropelado pela minha mãe, há muitos anos.

Depois de uma briga com o meu pai ela entrou no carro e saiu a toda velocidade. O pobre gato não teve a menor chance.

Acho que meu estado de depressão foi o que segurou o casamento deles pelos dez meses seguintes. Talvez estivessem com medo que a morte do Caco e o divórcio fossem demais pra minha sanidade.

James está sendo extremamente cavalheiro sobre a coisa toda. Ele riu quando contei sobre como ele era fofo e tocou minha mão quando falei sobre o atropelamento.

Quando sinto seu toque em minha mão eu me lembro que estou em um encontro e preciso demonstrar interesse, ao invés de ficar choramingando sobre gatos.

Então pergunto:

- Você, Sirius e Remus são amigos há muito tempo, não é?

É muito fácil identificar a cumplicidade entre eles.

- Sim, Sirius e eu crescemos juntos e conhecemos Remus desde a primeira série. Sempre fomos muito próximos, até nossas famílias acabaram ficando meio amigas por causa disso. Eles são tipo meus irmãos.

- Nossa! – eu digo, porque eu nunca tinha reparado como a linha do queixo dele é bonita e forte. Mas também porque nunca tive uma amizade assim com ninguém. – Isso é muito legal! Deve ser muito bom ter amizades assim. Acho que perdi completamente o contato com todos que conheci quando era criança...

E é então que eu percebo que foi um erro ter vindo nesse encontro, pois ele responde:

- Claro que não! Eu ainda sou seu _amigo_! – ele fala, obviamente pensando que está sendo engraçado.

Porém, percebo o leve tom de ironia, que se refere ao meu comentário de antes, sobre isso ser um encontro de amigos.

Mas nem é por isso que eu sinto um arrepio na espinha. Mas porque entendo o que ele quer dizer.

Ele se lembra de mim.

De repente eu desejo voltar no tempo e morrer atropelada no lugar do Caco.

DESCULPA!

Desculpa ter demorado tanto pra atualizar a fic! Vou entender se vocês tiverem desistido de ler... foi uma falta de criatividade misturada com preguiça e meu vício em séries. :/ Espero que gostem!

Pra compensar tem cap novo amanhã!

**Luu Potter****:** Continuei (:

**Karol: **Ebaaaa, leitora nova! Espero que não tenha desistido rere

**Clara Casali: **Que bom que gostou (:

**S. Tavares****: **Obrigada! Que bom que gostou! Retoma siiim ebaaaa

**Renesmee Potter: **O que aconteceu no armário é um mistério muahaahah! Que bom que gostou! Obrigada!

**Lady Aredhel Anarion****: **A Lily tá ficando mais espertinha, você vai ver no próximo cap! Continue acompanhando, please!

**sassah potter: **Obrigada! A Lily é um pouco atrapalhada, mas no final tudo vai dar certo! Ahahaahhah

**Regina Wassally****: **Obrigada!

**JackieMooneyLestrange****: **Obrigada! o/

**Unbeatable Beaters****:** Valeu! Você é mesmooo! uhuhuhuh


	11. Chapter 11

Decido que a coisa lógica a fazer é fingir que não sei do que ele está falando.

Tudo bem, isso não é nada lógico, mas é o máximo que eu consigo arquitetar no momento.

- O quê? – pergunto, fingindo confusão.

- Você não se lembra mesmo de mim? – ele pergunta, ainda achando tudo muito engraçado. – Nós estudamos juntos na pré-escola... Ok, talvez isso ajude.

Então ele tira da carteira uma foto de família.

- Eu era assim. – ele aponta o garotinho sentado no colo de uma mulher, que só posso presumir, é sua mãe.

- A gente tinha uns seis anos né? – eu digo. - Não sei como você conseguiu se lembrar de mim! Todo mundo tinha praticamente a mesma cara!

Eu dou risada. Um pouco afetada demais. Mas acho que ele está acreditando.

- Todo mundo tinha sim, mas não existem tantas ruivas chamadas Lily, com gatos chamados Caco andando por ai. Você é meio difícil de esquecer.

Ele responde, anormalmente sério, me olhando nos olhos. E então percebo que eu mesma me entreguei.

No meu aniversário de cinco anos eu peguei a câmera dos meus pais escondida e tirei várias fotos do Caco. E pedi pros meus pais de presente, que eles mandassem fazer adesivos com as fotos. Eles me encararam por um tempo, visivelmente preocupados com a minha esquisitice, mas perceberam que mesmo cem adesivos do Caco ainda sairiam mais barato do que aquela boneca que fazia xixi (que era a minha segunda opção de presente). Foi assim que eu acabei cobrindo todo meu material escolar com adesivos do meu gato, por vários anos seguidos.

Ele tem razão. Não dá pra esquecer uma coisa dessas. Na verdade, ponderando os fatos, me surpreende um pouco que James tenha sido a única criança a zombar de mim na escola.

- Tem razão, não mesmo. Esse muffin ta muito bom! – passado o momento de pânico inicial, preciso mudar de assunto a qualquer custo.

- Ta mesmo! Você realmente não se lembra? – ele insiste. O fato de eu não me lembrar parece incomodá-lo um pouco. – Na verdade nós passávamos muito tempo juntos. Teve uma vez que eu estava fazendo bolas com um chiclete e aí...

E então ele começou a me torturar com várias histórias, que ele chamou de "engraçadas". Sobre como ele grudou chiclete no meu cabelo, e depois caçoou do meu novo corte, dizendo pra todo mundo que eu cortei porque tinha piolho. E quando ele andou atrás de mim o dia todo, imitando cada movimento que eu fazia e me irritando até que eu chorasse.

Estávamos caminhando por uma praça agora. James continuava me torturando com histórias antigas, pelo que me pareceram horas, enquanto eu ainda fingia que não me lembrava de nada. Até que ele começou a relatar um episódio que eu me lembrava muito bem. Foi quando eu comecei a odiá-lo. Ele apontou uma das manchinhas no pêlo de Caco, que estava estampado na capa do meu caderno e disse:

- Eu já vi uma mancha assim em um gato antes. Significa que ele vai morrer.

Eu chorei por dias, até que minha mãe finalmente o levou ao veterinário, e os dois me convenceram que o gato estava bem. E eu decidi que odiaria James para sempre.

Essa lembrança foi demais pra mim.

- Eu me lembro, ok! Você venceu, eu me lembro! DE TUDO!

Ele sorriu por um segundo, até que percebeu o quanto eu estava enfurecida.

- Você era horrível comigo! Como eu poderia esquecer?

Eu disse isso, em uma voz mais estridente do que eu planejei, mas na hora só queria voltar pro colégio e me esconder no dormitório.

Passei a maior parte do domingo me escondendo da Lene, para evitar perguntas embaraçosas.

E consequentemente evitar o momento mais embaraçoso da minha vida. Quando eu teria que contar pras minhas amigas que gritei com um garoto, no meio de um encontro, por causa de coisas que ele fez quando tinha seis anos.

Mas falei sério quando disse que não tinha contato com nenhum amigo de infância. Pra ser honesta, eu não sou muito boa em manter amizades. Por causa das constantes mudanças da minha mãe, eu também tinha constantes mudanças de amigos. Eu sempre me mudava antes que pudesse me envolver muito com algum amigo.

O fato de eu ter conseguido ficar tempo o suficiente no mesmo lugar pra conseguir arrumar um namorado, foi tipo um recorde.

Por isso, tenho mais lembranças traumáticas da infância, do que divertidas. E James estava em quase todas elas.

Mas ainda assim me sinto culpada por ter gritado com James e o deixado falando sozinho na praça. É óbvio que aquilo era uma brincadeira de criança e que ele é na verdade um cara muito legal.

Depois do dia de aula mais longo da minha vida, me escondo na biblioteca pra fazer os deveres. Ainda evitando Lene, Emma, e suas perguntas.

Quando sinto alguém me encarando na outra ponta da mesa, não consigo acreditar que elas me encontraram.

Porém quando levanto a cabeça, descubro que é James me encarando. Droga.

Estive tão preocupada em me esconder das minhas amigas, para não tocar no assunto, que me esqueci de James, e da remota possibilidade de ele querer falar comigo de novo.

- Oi. – ele fala, sussurrando. Não é permitido falar na biblioteca.

- Oi. – sussurro de volta. Cometendo o terrível erro de olhar pra ele e corar como se eu tivesse tropeçado e caído em uma poça de blush. Decido que já me humilhei completamente e agora não tem mais volta mesmo, então continuo. – Olha, me desculpe mesmo pelo outro dia. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, é só que...

- Me desculpe também. Por ter sido tão babaca. Eu estive me lembrando daquela época, e realmente não sei como você nunca me bateu ou algo assim. Será que podemos ir pra um lugar onde seja permitido falar? – ele disse tudo isso com um sorriso encabulado e passando as mãos no cabelo, nervoso. Realmente não tinha como falar não.

Nem se eu quisesse.

- Quando foi que você me reconheceu? – ele pergunta.

- Desde o primeiro dia. – respondo sem olhar pra ele. Ciente do fato que ele vai perceber que menti pra ele o tempo todo.

Estávamos sentados na arquibancada agora. Ambos olhando fixamente para o campo, como se uma partida interessantíssima estivesse acontecendo.

- Por que você não disse nada, até sábado? Você teria dito alguma coisa, se eu não tivesse dito nada?

- Bom, não. Isso foi há muito tempo, é estúpido ficar brava por algo que aconteceu há 11 anos. É só que trouxe de volta umas lembranças que eu estava tentando reprimir. Sinto muito ter descontado em você. – eu estava ofegante, por ter dito tudo sem nenhuma pausa pra respirar.

- É compreensível. Eu escolhi um jeito terrível pra demonstrar que gostava de você. Eu não era muito bom nisso. Obviamente ainda não sou. – ele responde, me encarando.

E então, como se eu já não tivesse sido louca o suficiente desde que cheguei nessa escola, me inclino pra perto até nossos narizes se tocarem.

E depois nossos lábios.

Olhaa o outro cap! Espero que tenham gostado! O próximo provavelmente será o último, mas já tenho idéias pra fics novas...

Provavelmente uma one-shot, contando os acontecimentos da noite no armário... muahahahah

**: **vou tentar atualizar mais rápido! Prometo!

**Clara Casali****: **ainnn meu lindo coração de autora está felizão! Huuhhuhuuh Obrigada!

**Dadi Potter****: **Uia! Q bom q vc gostou *.* será revelado siim! Mas numa one-shot, ainda to escrevendo! Obrigada por favoritar (: Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

**Atena's Daughter****: **Cê viu né? Ahhahhahhah! Que bom que está gostando (:


End file.
